


Después de la hora

by BlueQueen (Ridsclane)



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, F/F, Leve mención de bullying, Life is Strange inspiration, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridsclane/pseuds/BlueQueen
Summary: Velvet descubre sus nuevos poderes que la ayudan a regresar en el tiempo, aunque es divertido en un principio con el transcurso de los días aprenderá que también es peligroso. (Inspirado en Life is Strange).





	1. Así fue como empezó

Sé que puede sonar cliché y todo, pero juro que fue así como sucedió.   
Todo comenzó un martes, lo recuerdo porque era día de zanahorias -y otras verduras- en la cafetería de Beacon, Coco y yo hablábamos sobre ropa, bueno, Coco lo hacía, yo sólo escuchaba y...

—¿Qué haces Velvet? —escuché detrás de mí a esa voz tan familiar.  
—Buenos días Coco.  
—No respondiste mi pregunta.   
—Escribo en mi diario.  
—¿Diario? ¿Quién tiene uno en estos días? Y más en papel.  
—Es terapéutico.  
—Vale, por cierto... Sobre lo del otro día...  
—Ni lo menciones, sólo fue un reto ¿no es así?  
—Sí, claro, así fue —su expresión se tornó seria, casi neutral o casi triste.

Cierto, es algo vergonzoso de escribir, pero ya tenía días con estos "nuevos poderes", empecé a actuar de forma tan extraña que Coco se preocupó, al final terminé contándole todo aunque evidentemente no me creyó al comienzo, hicimos algunas pruebas y... bueno, el chiste está en que ella me retó a besarla, lo hice.

—Es hora de irnos Vel, vamos de compras.   
—De acuerdo —me levanté, cerré el diario, lo guardé en un cajón y me fui con ella.

La verdad es que ha estado actuando muy extraño desde ese beso, ¿será que se molestó? Además fue su idea, ella dijo que lo hiciera, que era una cobarde y que no somos lesbianas para que nos guste o algo así. No sé a donde quería llevar todo eso, pero lo hice y luego se apartó de mí bruscamente, regresé en el tiempo y le conté, ella sólo se sonrojó y me confirmó que creía en mí. No entendí nada y hasta el día de hoy no lo hago.

Bueno, regresando a lo de los poderes, creo que todo ocurrió después de la desaparición de una alumna de aquí mismo, se llama Pyrrha Nikos, todavía no se encuentra su cuerpo y algunos todavía creemos que puede estar viva. Su novio, Jaune, pega carteles por todo el campus lo cual es un poco triste de ver.

—¿Qué te parece Vel?  
—Creo que es linda.   
—No te escucho convencida, ¿todavía piensas en... eso?   
—Sí, y no entiendo como puedes estar tan tranquila.  
—Lo resolveremos, ve con calma con esto Velvet, no estás sola —puso una mano en mi hombro y sonreí. El resto de la tarde no pensé en otra cosa más que en divertirme, fuimos a otras 3 tiendas y por un helado a la plaza de Vale.

Pero los carteles que pegaba Jaune estaban allí también, cosa que me volvió a deprimir, necesitábamos idear algo —. Coco, necesitamos un plan, estos poderes son por algo.  
—¿Un plan para qué exactamente?   
—No lo sé.  
—Pues... —pensó en silencio por un rato y continuó con alguna absurda idea para callarme —deberíamos dar un rondín nocturno, por aquí y por allá, las mejores y peores cosas pasan por las noches.   
—De acuerdo.

Nos acabamos nuestros helados y volvimos al cuarto que compartíamos, charlamos hasta que llegó la noche y nos pusimos en acción, aunque en algún momento Coco se fue por un camino diferente.  
—¿A dónde vas Coco?   
—Revisemos primero si el director Ozpin tiene alguna pista, el celular de Pyrrha fue confiscado, debe tenerlo en su escritorio.  
—¿Y si no? ¿nos meteremos a su casa o qué?  
—Tranquila, tienes tus poderes.   
—No puedo regresar taaaan atrás en el tiempo.  
—Sólo será un segundo, no seas cobarde.  
—De acuerdo —me resigné.

Caminamos hasta la oficina sin ser descubiertas, bueno, realmente sí nos descubrieron como un par de veces, pero ya saben; poderes.

—¿Y ahora cómo entramos?  
—Nuevo Power Up, rompamos la puerta y te metes, regresas en el tiempo y seguramente estarás dentro ¿no? Todo detrás de ti regresa, no tú.   
—Demonios Coco, ¿y si eso causa algo extraño en el tiempo? ¡o yo qué sé!   
—Shhh, nos descubrirán —me silenció y accedí.

Funcionó y abrí la puerta, Coco se asustó al verme, pero entendió que fue su plan. Tampoco falto el "te lo dije".

Empezamos a revisar todo y Coco fue la primera en encontrar algo, ella era muy lista, mucho más que yo y me empecé a preguntar ¿por qué mejor no fue ella la de los poderes? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué tengo de especial que no tenga cualquier otra chica? La moral se me estaba bajando hasta que volvió a intervenir mi amiga.

—Mira —señaló unos expedientes —¿estás bien? Si quieres descansa, yo seguiré buscando.   
—Estoy bien, ¿qué es? —lo tomé entre mis manos y lo ojeé —aja... no entiendo.  
—Es extraño.   
—¿El qué?  
—Es... es que desde que llegaron estos dos alumnos y la nueva profesora, Cinder.   
—Aja —insistí sutilmente, no entendía a donde quería llegar.  
—Quizás debas interrogar a Emerald y Mercury, no creo que podamos preguntarle a la profesora Cinder nada. En fin, aquí no está el celular, vámonos.

Seguí a Coco, salimos con mi ayuda al menos, llegando se tumbó en su cama, quedando dormida al instante, yo revisé mi diario para ver si encontraba alguna anomalía desde la llegada de Cinder. Y efectivamente, algo estaba, después de una semana que llegó fue que desapareció Pyrrha. No logro entender la relación, pero definitivamente debe haber una.

Se lo comenté a mi complice al día siguiente, ella sólo sonrió satisfactoriamente y nos pusimos en marcha.


	2. No es un juego

Como explique anteriormente, soy sólo una chica normal, estudiante de fotografía en la Academia de artes de Beacon. Aquí conocí a mi mejor amiga Coco desde que empezamos a vivir juntas en este internado hemos sido inseparables.

Caminé un rato sola, aunque vivíamos juntas no compartíamos muchas clases, ella iba enfocada más a diseño de modas. Ya habíamos pasado el tronco común y nos tocaba ir por rumbos diferentes. Yo nunca fui una chica con la autoestima alta, pero eso cambió desde que obtuve estos poderes. Ahora sé que decir todo el tiempo, he hecho varios amigos desde que convencí a una chica llamada Blake de que no se suicidara, el bullying estaba acabando con ella y se fue a la azotea.

Gracias poderes, no sé si tengan un gran propósito de ser, pero estas pequeñas "misiones" -como Coco les llama-, le hacen bien a mi alma. Volviendo a la realidad y no sólo a mis pensamientos, se me acerca Ruby.

—Hola, ¿cómo va todo?  
—Va bien, ¿y ustedes? ¿Cómo sigue Blake?  
—Ya sabes, todavía la persigue su nuevo apodo de "chica suicida" —respondió Yang, su hermana mayor con la que no se parecían en nada.  
—¿Qué hay?   
—Hola Coco —saludaron las 2 en unísono.  
—Adel... —dijo con cierta rivalidad en su voz la joven peliplateada.  
—Schnee —contestó Coco, cruzándose de brazos.  
—Te felicito, tienes una buena amiga.   
—Yo no puedo decir lo mismo de ustedes, se supone que Blake es su amiga y MI amiga la tuvo que salvar.  
—Creo que las inadaptadas se entienden entre sí —dijo Yang con cierto sarcasmo —no te ofendas Velvet.  
—Sé que es broma —fingí una sonrisa.  
—Hey, ella no se metió —me defendió Coco.  
—Tú empezaste, Yang tampoco dijo nada.  
—El problema es contigo.   
—¿Conmigo? ¿O con la policía? —dijo Weiss con cierto tono burlón. La verdad es que Coco tenía un mal historial con ellos.   
—Hablando de la reina de Roma —dijo Coco con fastidio.  
—Buenos días chicas —saludó la oficial Schnee, hermana mayor de Weiss.  
—Oficial —dijimos todas al mismo tiempo.  
—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó Weiss con ese brillo especial en sus ojos, realmente amaba a su hermana, no como el resto de su familia.   
—Su director nos llamó, al parecer alguien irrumpió en su oficina durante la madrugada, ¿saben algo? —cuestionó disimuladamente, aunque todas sabíamos que la pregunta iba para Coco.  
—No sé porque vienen, ustedes jamás sirven de nada.  
—¿Disculpa? —preguntaron retóricamente las dos Schnee.  
—Hacemos lo que podemos —dijo la mayor.  
—Sí, sólo miren a ese pobre chico de allá —señaló a Jaune —, todavía no encuentran a su novia y ya lleva 2 semanas, no, perdone oficial, me corrijo, no encontraron a su novia ni lo harán.  
—No tenemos suficiente información de lo ocurrido y no soy adivina, estas cosas suelen tomar tiempo chica lista —empezaba a enojarse, era ya conocía por lo impulsiva que podía ser —, en fin, espero que no tengas nada que ver en esto, porque no creo que puedas librarte con una simple multa.   
—Claro, azul.   
—Hey, hey, dejen de pelear —intervino el profesor Branwen —, por cierto, ya no he vuelto a tomar en la escuela lo juro.   
—Qrow, la última persona que quería ver.   
—Eso no pensabas antes —dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.  
—Fue cosa de una vez, demonios ¡ya supéralo! —se exaltó.

Sus peleas siempre eran divertidas, pero Coco me interrumpió, toco mi hombro y me hizo un gesto para que la siguiera, lo cual hice sin dudar. Lejos de todo ese murmullo me señaló a Emerald y Mercury, que se encontraban en las bancas leyendo alguna revista sobre arte moderno.  
—Vas.  
—¿Segura? Creo que Cinder es la única sospechosa.   
—Si me equivoco sólo regresa en el tiempo —dijo confiada.  
—Oye, esta vez la oficial Schnee tenía razón, si fuimos nosotras, ¿si nos atrapan...? —no logré terminar mi frase al sentir la mano de Coco en mi hombro, tranquilizándome.  
—Tranquila, yo sabré como solucionarlo —sonrió.  
—De acuerdo —le devolví la sonrisa y caminé hacia su dirección.

ººº

Después del interrogatorio volví con mi mejor amiga.

—Aquí está lleno de lesbianas eh.  
—¿Por qué lo dices? Yo a todas las veo hetero.  
—Lo digo por Ruby y Weiss, ¿sabes como les dicen?  
—¿Cómo?  
—Whiterose.   
—¿Las shippean? ¿Sólo porque están juntas todo el tiempo?   
—Sí, bueno...  
—Nosotras también estamos juntas siempre y no por ello estamos saliendo. Además tu comentario suena homofobo, ¿lo eres?  
—¿Soy qué?  
—Homofobica.   
—Emm no —no dudó así que le creí, aunque con esos lentes negros que siempre llevaba puestos era difícil leerla.   
—De acuerdo.  
—¿Y tú? —me devolvió la pregunta, lo cuál vi algo absurdo aunque sentía que sólo era para llenar el vacío que se había formado en el ambiente.   
—Para nada, estoy completamente de acuerdo.  
—Bueno, hay algo que...  
—Hola —intervino Blake.  
—Hola —contestamos.  
—¿Te encuentras mejor? —pregunté.  
—Sí, muchas gracias, yo... sé que puedo verme como una loca suicida, pero gracias por haberme salvado, estoy yendo al psicólogo... así que...   
—Entendemos lo que quieres decir —interrumpió Coco —, no es necesario que continúes —sonrió.  
—Muchas gracias, tienes una buena amiga.  
—Lo sé, ella es... muy especial —lo último era casi irónico, sé que lo dijo con doble intención.  
—Bueno, sólo era eso, gracias de nuevo —se despidió con la mano y se alejó.  
—Yo no entendí que quería decir.  
—Que ya no tendrás que salvarla de nuevo porque va al psicólogo y eso.  
—Oh —abrí la boca para decir algo más, pero me vi interrumpida por una repentinamente lluvia, salimos corriendo a nuestro dormitorio.  
—Eso estuvo raro, hoy no iba a llover —dijo Coco, con un aire por demás extraño, cosa a la que no tomé importancia, pero que sería de suma relevancia más adelante.


End file.
